Ryan and the Fangirl
by Ratshat
Summary: Ryan Eans falls deeply in love with one of his fangirls and Sharpay gets jealous
1. Chapter 1

"Ryan?" a shy girl asked.

"Yeah," he said smiling his natural smile, not his show biz smile.

"W...Would u go out with me?" she asked.

He servayed her clothes and found that she was wearing a camo outfit, but he gladly said,

"Sure Danny."

Danny had been his long time fangirl and the captin of the 'ryan evans fanclub'. He saw the trouble look in her eyes and couldn't help asking,

"What's wrong Danny? Is there something wrong?"

She shrugged her shoulders and asked, "Umm...when do...you want to pick me up?"

"How about...Friday around 7?" he inquired.

"That sounds fine with me. I got to go. I...I'll call you ok?"

They switched numbers and Danny could only hope what her father would say.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Friday and 7 was ticking ever closer. Danny waited on her front porch for Ryan Evans, her first boyfriend.

He drove up in a blue convertable and stepped out of it.

"Hi Danny. How are you tonight?" he asked walking up to her.

"I...I'm doing fine," she stuttered.

Danny's father walked out on the front porch as Danny got up to leave with Ryan.

"This that boy from school you always talk about?" he grunted.

"Yes father. This is Ryan...he, um, is taking me out on a date," she said blushing.

'_Wow does she look pretty tonight,'_ Ryan thought as Danny made the introductions.

"Come on, Danny we're going to be late for our reservations at the resteraunt," he said polietly.

She nodded and blushed. He took her hand and walked her to the convertable he showed up in.

As they were headed to the resteraunt, Danny couldn't contain her curiosity.

"What's this resteraunt called?" she asked.

"It's called Ryan's first try at cooking," he said stopping the car on the top of a hill


	3. Chapter 3

Ryan pulled out a picnic from the back seat. He looked in her eyes and saw very clearly that she didn't mind him being a showdog. That she wouldn't get mad at him for anything.

As they sat out on the grass in front of the car enjoying the stars and the food, Danny said, "I see how Sharpay treats you. I know i wouldn't be able to take it."

"She's my sister. I can take her sharp hits of the tongue. I've learned to deal with it, you know."

"I really wouldn't know since I'm an only child, but I always wanted a little sister or brother."

"I didn't meet your mom Danny. What happened?"

"She died when I was seven. I don't miss her much. I hardly knew her."

The conversation went on for hours before Ryan took her home. They sat in her driveway for a few minutes in silence.

"I geuss I better go in. My father's probably worried."

As she opened the car door to get out, Ryan grabbed her hand and pulled her back down in the seat.

"So how about a second date?" he asked, once again looking into her eyes.

"I'd be glad to," Danny said and she bent over across the seat.

She placed her hands on his cheeks and pressed her lips to his.


	4. Chapter 4

The kiss went on for three minutes before Danny broke it.

"I...I'll see you at school Ryan," she whispered and got out of the car.

As Ryan pulled out of the driveway, his phone started to ring. His caller id said it was Sharpay.

'_Damn she must not trust me alone,_' he thought as he answered.

"Hey Sharpay."

_**"Ryan Where are you? Mom's worried you know!"**_ he heard her yell.

"I'm pulling out of my girlfriend's driveway.I went on a date."

_**"Well get your butt back here! It's midnight, and we got a musical to rehearse for!"**_

"Ok Sharpay," he said ending the call.

He flipped his cell closed and drove home.


	5. Chapter 5

Ryan got chewed Saturday morning by his mother and father and by Sharpay.

"Sharpay I knew I should've told you about my date but I knew you would've kept me with musical stuff," he said defending himself.

His cell phone started to ring "one in a million"-_her_ ringtone- before Sharpay opened her mouth.

"Hey Danny."

_**"Hey...ummmm, I couldn't wait to call you."**_

"Yeah, I'm going to pass the phone to Sharpay is that alright?"

_**"Sounds good. I'm cooking enchiladas."**_

Ryan handed the cell to Sharpay.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH MY BROTHER LAST NIGHT?" Sharpay yelled in the phone.

_**"I went on a simple date with him Sharpay. Nothing wrong with that," Danny said calmly.**_

"WHO SAID YOU COULD?" Sharpay yelled again.

_**"Ryan did okay? I asked him and he said yes okay! Do I have to have your permission or something?"**_

"Uh yeah! You do," Sharpay said, "This conversation is over!"

Sharpay flipped the phone closed and handed it back to Ryan. She had started to walk down the pink hallway to her room when Ryan called out,

"You know you didn't have to do that! And you ruined my first _real_ girlfriend that actual likes me!"

"It's my job!" Sharpay called back and added a little '_hmph_' to it.


	6. Chapter 6

On Monday, Danny was waiting for Ryan at his locker.

"I didn't like the way Sharpay talked to me last night. I cried for an hour when she cut me off. I really wanted to call you again, but it seemed to early," she said when Ryan came by.

"I'm sorry for the way she acted...I just...," he stuttered.

"You didn't do anything wrong. It's Sharpay's fault. I don't want us to break up because of her," Danny said, "She's probably jealous of us being together."

Danny felt Sharpay stare into her back hands on her hips.

"I better go before Sharpay kills me with her devil stare."

Ryan gently touched her arm and whispered goodbye. As Danny left Sharpay walked up waiting for an answer to a question that was very clear.

"That was my girlfriend, Danny. You talked to her Saturday."

Closing the locker Sharpay scoffed and Chad walked up with Troy.

"Hey Ryan who was that girl you were talking to?" Chad asked, always instigating stuff.

"That was my girlfriend Danny, Chad," Ryan said blushing.

"I didn't even know you could get a girl," Troy said.

"Well she snagged me, okay?" Ryan said, heading towards his first class.


	7. Chapter 7

Everything was in a haze for Danny. It seemed like everything was spinning until she got in her class with Ryan. Seeing him didn't help much, but made things a whole lot harder.

As the teacher began to speak, Danny collapsed at her desk. The teacher began calling on her as Ryan said,

"Mr. Watson, I think she blacked out."

"Okay Evans take her to the nurse's office."

"Yes sir."

Ryan walked over and picked up his girlfriend's delicate body. She awoke several minutes later in the nurse's office. She bolted up and looked around the room. Danny had a loss for words when she found that she was in the nurse's office.

"Miss Riley, you're free to go now that you're awake. The Evans boy is waiting outside for you," the nurse said.

Danny got up and walked out of the nurse's office. Ryan came running by her side saying that he had already called her father from his cell phone. They grabbed hold of each other's hands and walked to the front of East High talking again for the first time since Friday with out interruptions.

It was their special time together. They were happier with each other than any of their friends.


	8. Chapter 8

Danny's dad pulled up in the front to the two teens holding hands and smiling.

"Danny Anne get away from that boy. He's caused you enough trouble and grief!" he yelled.

Chad and Troy came running out when they heard Danny's father yell.

"Don't worry Ryan we'll help you and Danny. You two get back now," Troy said pushing the couple away from the scene.

"No Troy, Chad! He'll hurt you!" Danny said hurridly.

"We're going to help you no matter the cost!" Chad said.

"Thanks for the help," Ryan said and grabbed Danny's hand.

They ran off the campus and ran through a thick forest. Danny fell to her knees once or twice and Ryan had to pick her up.

They came to an open feild where Troy and Chad had picked out for the couple to lay out. Ryan gently put down Danny's body and checked her cuts and bruises. He came across a bruise as big as an apple.

"Danny what happened?" he asked, pointing to the apple bruise.


	9. Chapter 9

_SOMEONE ELSE_

_(written by: Hailey Gallender)_

"Nothing happened Ryan! I swear!" she said through the tears that were running down her face.

"You can tell me anything Danny," Ryan said.

Danny went head first into an explantion about how her father casually decked her once in a while since her mother died. Ryan watched her tears continue to run down her face and began to wander about Chad and Troy and how they were doing.

_i want you back. you used to be the best. and now ive completely lost you i thought we could tell each other everything. i thought you could handle anything . and not go overboard with it. stop acting like your shy. i know you better than that. your so loud. you used to be the type to help out. i thought that was great. you didnt need anyone but me i was wrong you said you were lonely i thought you was playin i cant stand it when you get away from reality you act like your so helpless when you're around him whatever happened to me? .she cant see the pain she brings to me i miss her so much why cant she see that she means so much to... ive lost her completely shes become someone else that i dont know anymore i cant forgive but i shall try to forget oh! shes been acting so weird lately i want things to go back to normal why, oh, why is so making things harder than they need to be? i liked you the way you were and you seemed so misunderstood how about we start again? have a fresh do-over im willing to change this someone else back into you..._

He heard someone singing softly and when he looked at Danny's mouth moving and singing.


	10. Chapter 10

"You know what Ryan?" she asked.

"What is it?" he asked wearing a blank expression on his face.

"I _really _like you like i haven't anybody else," Danny whispered.

Ryan didn't know how to respond. As he opened his mouth to say something, Troy and Chad came running into the clearing jabbering about how Danny's father had started running off after Chad through the first hit.

"That's great!' Ryan said excitley(Sp?) forgetting all about Danny for a minute as he chattered on with Chad and Troy.

And when he turned around Danny was gone.


	11. Epilouge

_Epilouge_

_Her:_

The leaves crunched under her feet as she ran through the forest. The Ryan Evan's Fangirl once called Danny Riley was no more. She had lost her identity a few days back when she left her first love Ryan Evans back in the clearing close to East High. She had vowed to never go and rekindle the lost love

_Him:_

He sat at home reading a musical score still thinking about his first love Danny Riley which would be no more. There was more than just miles and feet between them. They were living on two different worlds.

_I do not own High School musical characters or places. I do however own Danny Riley and the clearing. And the song that appeared in Chappie 9 belongs to one of my friends...Hailey Gallender. There u go the Disclaimers now stayed tune for my Star Trek fan ficcie...Star Trek Eon._


End file.
